


The Other Side

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Meets Tom Holland, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day Four: Breaking the Fourth WallPeter and Tony comes to our world by the latest villain of the week. Hopefully they'll be able to fix the device soon, because this 'glitching' is not fun.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tom Holland (Actor) & Peter Parker
Series: Altercember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Other Side

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter greeted, swinging into battle.

Tony, shooting the villain, acknowledged the boy. "Hey kid, what're you doing here?"

Shooting a web, Peter replies "I was just in the neighborhood!"

"One day those words'll get you killed," Tony said.

Peter rolled his eyes. "And how so?"

"I don't know. We'll be fighting aliens and you come over like, _Hey Mr. Stark_ just like you did today and then I ask what you're doing here, and you'd say those words. You'd hop on the spaceship because someone else got abducted and then I'd have to come and, well, aliens or some weird magical shit would kill you. Because you decided to be "in the neighborhood"."

Peter paused, mulling over those words. "You're overthinking it."

"Uh huh."

They fought the villain for about an hour- _damn that guy has a lot of tech_ \- and then he pulls out more tech. It was a... wrist thing?

"You will meet your doom!" He yells, for like the 7th time today, and opens a portal sucking them in. Peter, following his spidey-sense, webs onto the wrist-thing. "No, my goober!" Peter snorted at those words but inevitably, they got sucked into the portal. It closed behind them, not seeing the villain glitch out, dusting into ashes.

* * *

"WooOAh-" Peter shrieked. He'd later deny he shrieked, no matter what the camera video feed played.

"Kid, you okay?" Tony asked as they finally landed. He flew into the air, catching the spider-person.

"Oh my god Mr. Stark that was super cool!"

Tony sighed in relief, landing on a rooftop. "You are not to do that again. What are you holding?"

Peter looked down to the gadget in his hands. It seemed a bit burnt, broken, and didn't work but vaguely fixable.

"I don't know what this is. It was the vilLain's- techy guy?- last tech, last resort." Peter said, examining the thing. It looks like somehing... he would make. He could probably improve it more, add webshooters maybe? Nanotech once they further experiment with it?

"Good job, kid. We should find out where we are." Tony said, his nanotech helmet melting away. "It's.. 2018. Alright, maybe not time travel. But... is that a movie called _Into the Spider-Verse_? Really?"

"Like the multi-verse! Except, with Spider-Men! Cool!" Peter exclaimed, looking at the buildboard.

"There's enough of you, so no thank you." Tony said, staring at the poster in distaste. Peter opened a hologram, and started typing.

"Huh, there's no such thing as Stark Industries except in this fandom called.. Marvel?" Peter asked, looking through it. "Spider-Man: Homecoming. Tom Holland as Spider-Man. He looks- exactly like me. How the hell? Jeez, this place has really, _really_ bad tech. They use Apple!

"Well, here's the movie. They use goobers to travel the multi-verse- _Holy shit_ that guy called this a goober! Does that mean-"

Tony stared at the hologram Peter produced. "Well, it says something about glitching, when you travel to a different universe and it doesn't accept your atoms-"

At that moment they started glitching. Peter fell and Mr. Stark kneeled.

"That hurt!" Peter moaned from the ground where he fell. "Oh my god we travelled the multi-verse-"

Tony stood up. "No. I do not accept this."

"- Mr. Stark we have a goober, we glitched, and- I want to meet my actor!" Peter excitedly exclaimed.

"No kiddo." Tony said, the nanotech sliding off of him to show a suit.

Peter turned to Tony. "Please?"

Tony tried. He tried so hard to resist those puppy eyes. But alas, he's fallen. "Who's my actor?"

"Robert Downey Junior." Peter said, flicking through the hologram like he always did in the lab. "Wait- I don't have any clothes!"

"You could just, I don't know, wear it?" Tony said sarcastically.

The bug eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" Peter took off his mask. "We should..." he hacked until he found a hotel. "Hm... Alright, I found the place. Let's go."

Tony rubbed his forehead. "God I can't believe you're such a dumbass yet so smart."

Peer wrinkled his nose before swinging away, mask back on. Tony rolled his eyes, Iron Man suit forming over him as he flew towards the boy.

People shouted and pointed upwards towards the hero. "The Avengers don't exist in this universe. Nor do aliens." Peter explained to Tony as they neared a hotel. Peter swung on a balcony, knocking on the glass door.

* * *

"You returning for the night?" RDJ asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I have this feeling." Tom said, entering his room.

Robert smirked. "Like your spidey-sense?" Tom rolled his eyes and shut the door in Rob's face. The laughter still carried through the thin walls but soon faded away. And then knocks came from the balcony door. He looked over there and saw a Spider-Man costume and an Iron Man costume flying a bit behind him.

Tom froze in shock, staring at the glass door. He numbly walked over there, opening the door. The mask was pulled off. It was like staring at a mirror.

"Woah," they breathed in sync.

* * *

"So you're telling me a villain that had a goober brought you here?" Tom asked the two heroes on his couch.

They nod. "Well, I got the goober I just need some tools and a few parts to fix it. You got anything?" Peter asked.

"Is the old man not going to do anything?" Tom asked cheekily.

"Hey!" Tony squaked indiginately.

The two ignore him. "Mr. Stark isn't needed."

"He might as well meet Robert," Tom said, pulling out his phone. "Hey rob, I have someone for you to meet."

* * *

"Tom, how do you get into these messes again?" Robert asked, exasperated.

"Peter, why do you do this trouble?" Tony asked at the same time as Rob.

"It's not my fault, It's not like I look for trouble, trouble finds me!" They both say in sync, throwing their hands in the air. Peter squeaks, looking at Tom. 

"Wow. Wanna watch Into the Spiderverse?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Bye Mr. Downey, bye Tom!" Peter yells, setting the goober up.

"Don't forget to visit us!" Tom yells as Peter and Tony are sucked up.

Robert stared at the spot Peter and Tony were.

Peter and Tony were spewed out somewhere that is not home. In fact, when Peter looks at he screens, it says... _Spider-Man, otherwise known as Peter Parker is dead_! In fact, it reminded him a lot of...

"We're in the movie Into the Spider-Verse," Peter breathed. Tony looked around. 

"Well, how are we going to get home now?"


End file.
